Regretful Mistake
by wwechaingangbabe
Summary: They have a deep past together, but eventually go seperate ways. Now they come back in each other's paths, and ends up having to pretend to be a couple. Will love resurface their horizons? [JohnCenaOC]
1. And They Meet Again

_Written: August. 03, 2006._

**Story Title:** Regretful Mistake

**Characters:** John Cena, Randy Orton and OC's  
**Genre:** Romance and Drama/ Fluffy Story  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except the OC's which I know you guys can pick out  
**Author's Note:** Story's dedicated to my best friend Bettina Isabelle (Izzie) - _which explains why the characters are named after us_(:

**Summary:** Randy Orton and John Cena makes one regretful mistake that will ruin everything! Both the girls they care for gets pushed to the limits and with that, puts the boys in heartaches. That, can only equal drama, drama, and even more drama.

-x-o- Wahh. Dont judge the story by my summary coz for some reason this story's hard to sum up in a couple words since its TOO dramatic! Honestly, I dont even know where to begin. So please just read the story, enjoy, review, maybe eat a cookie here and there and it'll all be good, i promise -x-o-

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Isabelle exclaimed, trying to get a hold of her breath. "I'm overly excited!" 

Jhen, her best friend just sat there flipping through a gossip magazine, paying absolutely no attention to her.

"What if I get to sleep in the same room as Randy? What if I get to hang out with him in the locker room? What if- what if-"

"What if you shut up and stop getting your hopes up?" Jhen advised.

"Hey! You're mean. You've been nothing but a bitch to my crush!" Isabelle said, sitting down on her bed.

"Well it's not like Mr. Legend Killer's gonna settle down to one girl, none the less have her be five years younger than him," she explained, dumping the magazine on the ground. "Besides, I heard he's really mean."

"He's not mean. But if he was, I'm sure my cousin will defend me," Isabelle said with a content smile on her face.

"Oh great. You're cousin… John Cena…" Jhen said with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate that guy. He's such a jerk."

"He's not a jerk. You're just mad coz he turned down when you asked him out last year."

"At least I have enough guts to ask a guy out. Unlike you, all you do is talk about 'what if – what if – what if.' Pssh girl that's gonna get you nowhere," Jhen laughed.

"Well a girl can dream can't she?"

"Yeah but if dreaming is all you do, it's not exactly exciting. You'll be over there killing yourself for the fact that he's not yours for real."

"Yeah well that's life," Isabelle sighed.

"Speaking life, I have one, a very crazy one, to be more specific. So I'll see you tomorrow morning for our flight to Raw," Jhen said getting up and getting her keys.

"Okay, I love you Macaronni," Isabelle said, getting up to give her best friend a hug.

"Love you too Izziebelle," Jhen returned, before walking out the door.

_Pfft whatever. I don't care what anyone says. I'm more than determined to get Randy to be fully mine. _Isabelle thought.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Wow look what we've got here," Tyler laughed, pressing his chest to Jhen's back.

She jerked her head to get a good look at him and smiled. "Hey!"

He smiled and rested his hand on her waist as he leaned forward and gave her lip a peck. "I missed you."

"Aw, well you're gonna have to miss me more coz I'm traveling with Raw for a week," Jhen informed, turning around to face him.

"A week? Baby come on now, you're killing me!" Tyler groaned, pressing his fingertips harder against her skin.

She licked her lips as she looked on to his. "I'm sorry," she apologized seductively. It wasn't long before she pouted her lips and leaned forward to give him one teasing kiss. She sucked on his top lip and parted it open just before she pulled away and smiled.

"Wha- why do you always have to do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because kissing involves a lot of passion and I only share passion with someone I'm in a relationship with," she answered, running one hand down his chest.

"Isn't friends with benefits a type of 'relationship'?"

"Not in my book," Jhen replied shaking her head. "But hey I just came here to say goodbye before I fly out for a week."

"Okay but don't pay attention to that that Cena guy or whatever. I know you guys have history together, and I don't want him hurting you more than he already has," Tyler warned.

Jhen's smile grew as she gave him one last kiss. "I'm glad you're worried about me."

"Of course I am. The only reason why we're not together is because you're scared of commitment."

"I'm not scared of commitment!" she exclaimed. "I'm just scared that I'm gonna hurt you coz I'm a big flirt!"

"Yeah and I'ma have to change. It doesn't matter if we're together or not. My feelings for you are obviously gonna grow either way," Tyler stated.

She ignored that statement but kept fiddling with his collar to get the button up shirt half open.

"Babe don't strip me down in public."

"I'm not, I'm just-" she paused and tugged on a button. "There we go, much better."

He looked down on his shirt, seeing half the buttons open, getting a perfect view of his glistening chest.

"Ok well I have to go and get some sleep for the big trip tomorrow," she stated. "I'll call you before I leave."

Tyler nodded his head as he watched the girl of his dreams walk pass him.

Jhen kept walking but stopped just before she was out the door. She turned her head and yelled, "Don't let some other bitch take my place. You're all mine."

_You're all mine?_ Tyler thought. "Yeah I wish I could say the same," he laughed.

She bit her lower lip and winked at him before continuing her walk out the door.

-x- **Meanwhile** -o-

"Shit, I don't understand why Jhen has to come along," John groaned as he took a seat at one of the booths.

"What's wrong with Jhen? She's like a twenty outta ten," Randy laughed, taking a sip of his mojitos.

"Twenty outta ten? Try 17 for NC-17! That chick's crazy, she's too wild and slutty for me," he said shaking his head.

"Tell her that to her face if you wanna get bitched slapped," Randy laughed harder.

"Nah, I doubt I'll get a second to talk to that girl," John said shaking his head. "I don't wanna."

"We'll see about that!"

"Yeah well we'll see how you like having my cousin hanging around," he laughed.

"It's nothing new. She was a bit over excited the last time I saw her but I'm use to getting that kinda reaction from girls," Randy chuckled.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" John laughed, at his best friend's cockiness. (A/N: sorry I'm watching five questions and that line just got glued to be brain)

"What? Don't act like it's not true!" Randy exclaimed. "But hey I'm exhausted, so I'll see you and your little girls that are coming to visit, tomorrow."

-x- **The Next Day At The Airport** -o-

"That flight was long! I'm so-" Isabelle started to complain, but her best friend cut her off.

"Oh shit that guy's hot!" Jhen exclaimed tilting her head to get a better look at him. "I wonder if he's single."

"Pfft, whenever it comes to guys with you, it don't matter if he's single or not. You're still gonna flirt with him," Isabelle replied.

"I know but it's funner when they're taken," Jhen laughed, keeping her glance at the tall, dark, and gorgeous man standing by the vending machine.

"Funner? Is that even a word?" she asked, before getting dragged by her best friend.

"Come one, lets get some free soda," Jhen suggested, well more like demanded.

"Free? Jhen it's a vending machine, that's not free," Isabelle informed.

"Oh it'll be free, _trust me_," she laughed. Jhen slowly walked over to the vending machine as she slightly bent forward and took a glance at the buttons. The guy she spotted earlier, just happened to still be there, and apparently was taking long glances at her.

"Shit it's so hot," Jhen groaned, rubbing her hand down her neck. "And I only have100 dollar bill, but I'm dying to get some soda."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows thinking that was the dumbest thing ever! But to her surprise, it seemed to work. The guy let out a soft laugh before slipping a crispy dollar bill in.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're barely wearing any clothes and you're still hot?" he asked.

Jhen's smile grew bigger as she could feel him still eyeing her body. She was wearing white short-shorts with a pink wife beater, tied in the back to pull it up higher. Her hair was straight and silky that was tied up in a messy ponytail.

Jhen narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying I'm not hot?"

"No, no, I just thought that since you were wearing very light clothing, it'd be a little cooler for you," he explained.

"No, it's streaming hot in here. I feel like I'm in an oven," Jhen said. "But hey I never got you're name."

"Thomas," he said pulling his hand out.

"Jhen," she smiled shaking his hands.

The two just stood there, not letting go of each other's hands, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Holler!" John chimed in, walking over to them.

"Frosty!" Isabelle exclaimed giving her loving cousin a hug. He twirled her around a couple times before setting her down on the ground

"I missed you," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She, of course, ignored him, and just stared up at Randy who couldn't help but look over at Jhen.

"Damn, how old are you?" Randy asked her.

She let go of Thomas's hand and stood next to him. "Twenty-three."

Randy nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah but-" Jhen started as she locked eyes with John. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll just catch up with you three later."

"That's perfect, you can come eat with me at the Rave Pool Bar," Thomas offered.

"Wait you're leaving me?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be a bother to some of you," Jhen answered.

John gulped, knowing very well she was talking about him.

"I just have one bag anyway, so I'm sure it'll be easy for you guys to handle that right?" Jhen asked.

John nodded his head and smiled. He stood there and felt some sort of jealousy flash through his heart, after seeing Jhen and Thomas walk out together. _Whatta hell? I don't care if she's involved with other men. I don't even like her… right?_ John thought.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Isabelle asked Randy at dinner.

"Nah, I'm single," he answered with a tired look on his face. He's been sitting at the table for at least an hour, just talking non-stop with her.

"What's the perfect date?" she asked again.

"A simple dinner- and _sex,_" he coughed the last word, which made her laugh.

"Horny Randy!"

"Us men are always horny, huh John?"

"Huh? What?" he asked snapping out of his long daze.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, it's just dark outside and I thought Jhen would be back by now," he answered.

"Oh, frosty's worried about Jhen!" Isabelle sang.

"No I'm not. I couldn't care any less, I'm just stating the facts," he defended.

"Well whatever, I'ma see you guys later. I wanna go clubbin," Randy said getting up.

"Wait, no, stay here," Isabelle begged.

Randy smiled and patted her head. "Sorry, I wanna do something only adults do."

"Whatta fuck?" Isabelle scorned after he left. "I'm twenty-two years old, I'm not a teenager!"

"Well in his eyes you seem like one," John replied, instantly smiling once he saw Jhen walk into the catering.

"Jhen!" Isabelle called her over. "What'd you to Thomas?"

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a seat across from the two.

"You've been with him for five hours!" Isabelle squealed. "So what happened? Is he a good kisser?"

"Why is that always the first question you ask when I get back from hanging out with a guy?" Jhen asked blushing.

"Because knowing you all your life, I'm sure kissing on the first date is something your use to," she replied, before taking a long sip from her smoothie.

"We just hung out! It wasn't even a date," Jhen defended.

"So you guys didn't kiss?"

"I'm sorry I don't kiss and tell," she laughed before standing up.

"So you did kiss?" Isabelle asked again. "Just tell me a yes or no."

Jhen bit her lower lip and nodded her head.

"Gasper!" Isabelle exclaimed. The two girls always used 'gasper' as a term of being shocked and 'gasping'.

Jhen smiled brightly, resting both hands on her hips, and tapping her left foot continuously.

"Sooooo," John said in a low voice, desperately wanting this girl talk to end.

Jhen darted her eyes to his direction and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, and put up a fake smile on her face. _You have no idea how hard it is to stand here and pretend I'm okay, pretend I have no feelings for you, and pretend I wasn't hurt by what happened between us last year. _

"You sure?" he asked getting up to put his hand on her shoulder.

She snapped outta her thoughts and instantly moved back a step when she felt him drag a hand down her waist.

"Jhen?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," she replied, keeping her eye locked to anywhere but him.

John sighed, tempted to rest his fingertips against her bare skin again, but he didn't. They were in too much of a weird situation after what happened last year. She wasn't over it, and to his realization, he wasn't either.

-x- **Flashback of Last Year** -o-

_"John it's uncomfortable here," Jhen whined, leaning closer to him._

_"You're twenty-two now, you're gonna go to a ton of places like these," John replied, taking a sip of his dirty sanchez._

_"I know bu-but," Jhen started to say, but she was to scared to even continue on. She wanted to just go back to the hotel and stay in the cozy quiet room. They were at a club, with music blasting throughout the place. She felt like they were in a mosh pit with everyone drinking, yelling, and dancing at the same time. Her head was going crazy._

_"Go out to the dance floor," John suggested. "Just dance to the music."_

_Jhen gulped and shook her head. "No, John I don't wanna be here. I'll just get a cab back to the hotel."_

_He sighed and shook his head. "Forget it, I'll just drive us both back."_

_"Yay!" she cheered in great approval._

_The drive back to the hotel was quiet, which made Jhen feel a bit awkward. She felt that it was her fault John had to leave the club and stop his fun._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized once they got in the elevator._

_"Don't worry about it," John said, pressing the 14th button._

_"I'm on the 13th floor," she corrected._

_"Yeah but Isabelle and Randy went to the movies and wont be back for another hour. You can just come to my room till they get back," he replied._

_"Perfect," Jhen smiled walking out when the doors opened. "The other way."_

_"What?" John asked, having trouble with the key cards._

_"I said other way," Jhen answered, walking closer to press her hand against his. She flipped the card side up and pushed it forward to have the door open up._

_"OH!" John laughed._

_"I can't believe you don't know how to use a stupid key," she laughed, sitting down on the bed._

_"It says, 'this side up'," John defended, taking a seat beside her._

_"Whatever, I still got it open," Jhen laughed._

_Silence._

_"I like laying down in the grass during a bright sunny day to watch the clouds fly by," Jhen confessed._

_John let out a soft chuckle and laughed. "That was random… cute in a way."_

_"But I hate being in a crowded bar. It's too loud and hectic over there."_

_"Aw, I can understand why it was uncomfortable for you," John sighed, resting his hand on her thigh._

_She nodded her head, and looked up at him._

_He smiled and brushed off hair strands that draped over her face. It wasn't long before the temptation built up between the two, as the space lessened, with the both of them falling into a deep kiss. It was weird how sudden that happened but neither of them seemed to fight it, or want to for that matter._

_It was getting more and more domineering as John lightly pushed her back to get on top of her. He slipped his hand in hers, making a completely perfect fit. He moved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every sweet taste there was. She moaned at his touch feeling her sink lower and lower into the bed, as he began to get even more aggressive. He broke the kiss and opened the drawer to the nightstand, taking a condom wrapper out._

_"You're not a virgin right?" he asked outta breath._

_She didn't answer but instead took the condom wrapper and opened it herself._

_John smiled and crashed his lips back to hers, not wanting to waste anymore valuable time. He dragged his hand to the hem of her shirt and flipped it over her head in one motion, doing the same to his own after._

_John parted his lips from hers, only to make a trail of them all over her body until he'd reach her jeans. He quickly unzipped them and took them off, making his way back up, once the two were completely stripped._

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked._

_She bit her lower lip and nodded._

_He smiled and held her hand tightly getting right back to work…_

-x- **_The Next Morning_** -o-

_"Where's John?" Jhen asked after walking into the catering._

_"He's in the gym with Randy, why?" Isabelle questioned._

_"Nothing, I was just wondering because he wasn't in the room when I woke up," Jhen replied._

_"Oh yeah, he said you fell asleep after going clubbing,"_

_"Really? He said that?" Jhen asked._

_"Yeah and he had to sleep on the floor since he didn't wanna wake you up."_

_"What the fuck," she cursed._

_"Isn't that what happened?" Isabelle asked._

_Before Jhen could answer the two wrestlers came back from their workout and sat down with them._

_"Hey sweetie," John greeted hugging Isabelle._

_Jhen rolled her eyes and got up. "John can I talk to you for a second?"_

_He nodded his head and followed her out to the hallway._

_"You slept on the floor?" she asked almost yelling._

_"Well what was I suppose to say to my cousin? I fucked your best friend last night?"_

_"Well you're making it seem like your ashamed of me," Jhen said._

_"I'm not, I was just a little tipsy last night. I didn't know what I was doing. I woulda never had sex with you if I didn't drink alcohol," John explained._

_Jhen crossed her arms and glared at him. She obviously took last night as something more, but to him it seemed as a regretful one-night stand. "What the fucking ever." She groaned storming back to the catering._

-x- _**Later That Day**_ -o-

_John walked into the hotel room that his cousin stayed in, seeing Jhen sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob._

_"You watch cartoon's still?" he asked out of laughter._

_She crossed her arms but didn't answer. Instead she just took the remote control and turned it to the sports channel. "There you go you're highness." She said out of sarcasm._

_"Wha- I- but-" he stuttered. "I didn't even say anything!"_

_"Oh well you definitely did earlier today," she muttered standing up._

_"Is this what this all about?" John asked following her to the kitchenette._

_"Well you said you were drunk! You sure as hell didn't act like it when we had sex," she scorned crossing her arms again._

_"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I lied. I admit I wasn't drunk, and the only reason why I said that was because I regret it!"_

_"Yeah like that makes me feel a lot better," Jhen mumbled under her breath._

_John sighed walking over to her. "Okay I lied again. I guess I don't regret it."_

_She looked up at him with innocence written all over her face. "Really?"_

_He sighed before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yeah, it was one of the most amazing nights I've ever had in my whole in my life! Unlike other girl's I've dealt with, you actually do work even when I'm on top."_

_I small chuckle escaped her lips before pressing it over John's._

_Well maybe this was gonna turn out into a relationship after all…_

-x- _**A Month Later**_ -o-

_Uh okay quite not._

_Jhen and John for the past month have been on and off seeing each other every now and then. She'd come by the arena once in a while when their show was near her hometown to spend some 'quality time' with him. Though they did remain to keep it a secret. So it was only obviously it had to end soon._

_And it did._

_Coming into the whole 'secret' for about 3 weeks, Jhen received nothing but his answering machine. She hasn't heard his voice for three days and it was driving her insane! They weren't together; they were just kinda there to ease the pain of being lonely._

_"Where the hell is John at!" Jhen groaned after calling him about ten times for the past five minutes. She tried again, when someone finally picked up._

_"John!" Jhen squealed. "Oh my gosh I missed you."_

_"Jhen…" he started to say in a low calm voice. "I-"_

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"I can't do this anymore," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I should've never even continued to do this. It's just not my thing."_

_Jhen's heart sank. All she could do was keep quiet, not knowing what to do or say. She's fallen for John Cena! And now here she is, hurting over the thought of loosing him…but she never exactly had him, so why does it hurt so much?_

_"Jhen are you still there?" he asked over the phone._

_She shook her head, "Bye."_

_John stared at his phone, stunned at the sudden hang up. But then again, that's probably the reaction he should've expected._

-x- **End Of Flashback** -o-

So that's what _really_ happened last year. Jhen and John never speak a word to each other after that incident, until now. Jhen just lied, and pretended she'd asked him out and he turned her down, as a cover up story to Isabelle. What? That was the only thing Jhen could think of, as a reason to why she hates him so much. Besides, no one else knew about the 'secret' but the two of them and it's definitely gonna stay that way.

"Well if standing up in silence is all you guys are gonna do, them I'ma go," Isabelle said. "I wanna go clubbing with Randy."

John smiled and said, "I know which club he's at. I can take you if you want."

"Okay!" Isabelle squealed. "Jhen are you coming?"

"No, I've had a long day. I think I'll just take a bubble bath or something and relax," she answered.

"Nah, come with us, it's not gonna be as fun without you," John said.

"Please? Just come, it's not gonna hurt," Isabelle begged.

She had a skeptical look on her face but agreed after witnessing the pleading eyes of her best friend.

_Oh shit, bad idea._ John thought after walking both girls into the club. The first thing Jhen saw was Thomas, and the first thing Isabelle saw was Randy making out with a blonde. 

John felt his heart sink, seeing the sadness and defeat in his cousin's eyes. Along with the jealousy of having to witness Jhen and Thomas hang out together.

* * *

**_xoxo._** hmm wow, drama already put on the first chapter, eh? Must mean something! hehe, prepare for a ride coz this is one dramatical story i have coming up! i already have half the story written(: so please review and let me know what you think(: thanks mucho for reading! 

x baby puffin. **Jhen**.  
_August 19, 2006._


	2. No Comprendo

_Written: August 9, 2006_

**Chapter 2  
****Disclaimer:** I own absolutely no one but Jhen and Isabelle  
**Love Till Now Two:** if any of you guys read that story, then my apologizes, but the next update might take a while :-( semi-writers block. any help?

* * *

"Let's go home," Isabelle begged, tugging on John's arm. 

He sighed softly and nodded his head. They haven't been at the club for longer than a minute or even 30 seconds, but the sight of Randy making out with some girl broke Isabelle's heart. She just wanted to leave and get the image outta her head.

"I'll take you two girls out to the movies or something," John offered leading them to the exit.

"No wait, I wanna stay here," Jhen stopped walking and backed up.

"Why?" John asked, annoyed when seeing Thomas walk up to them.

"Hey Jhen nice seeing you here," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and answered John, "Because of him."

Thomas let out a soft chuckle and walked Jhen back to his table, leaving both Isabelle and John frustrated. Frustrated out of complete jealousy.

"Wait Izzie can we stay for like five minutes," John asked.

"No," she snapped taking his arm and dragging him to the exit.

"One minute, please just give me one minute," he begged.

"Fine but I'll be outside," she said walking out the door.

John sighed and walked back into the main club, happy to see her sitting all alone. "Jhen I thought you were uncomfortable in clubs?"

"Yeah when I was first introduced to them, but now I've been to like a million, so I'm use to it," she replied, turning her back to him the instant she finished talking.

John shook his head but still wasn't quite ready to give up. He stood behind her, lightly pressing his fingertips against her bare waist.

"What do you want?" she asked still not turning around.

"Just come chill with us. You've been with Thomas this whole day, and your best friend needs you," he said.

"Well try getting off me before you regret it the next morning. I'm sure touching me is something so regretful in your eyes," Jhen spat turning the swivel seat to face John.

He stayed still after finally being able to be face to face with her. They were so close, and didn't realize the tension building until their lips _almost_ met. Though Jhen backed her head away and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" John groaned letting his cheek muscles get less tensed. "What was that for?"

"For trying to kiss me," she answered getting off the seat.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're use to that kinda treatment," he muttered.

"Whatta-" Jhen started to say. She glared at him and attempted for an encore but John grabbed her wrist before it hit him.

"Would you just fucking leave me alone? We were doing fine not talking to each other. I have no clue why you started talking to me again and acting all nice."

"I'm not acting Jhen I'm just trying to get us on good terms," he explained letting go of her wrist. He stepped forward letting them get close again. Close enough for their clothes to be pressed against each other.

Jhen looked away not wanting the tension to get higher like it did before.

"Look lets just start over," John suggested.

"Okay fine," she agreed looking up at him. "Starting over meaning you let me do whatever I want."

"Okay that's easy," John said nodding his head.

"Well I wanna stay here with Thomas, so I guess you can just go now," Jhen said turning around.

"What about starting over?" John asked.

"What about it? Just because we're starting over that doesn't mean we need to hang out all the time, or any time for that matter," she stated.

John sighed and hit his closed fist against his forehead. _Gosh this is tougher than I thought._

"Alright I guess I'll see you back at the hotel," he said before turning around and heading for the door.

_Shit. It's hard resisting those soft lips of John's._ Jhen thought before getting interrupted by Thomas with a glass of vodka.

-xo- **Seven o'clock the following morning** -ox-

"John barely slept last night because of you," Isabelle storied, after seeing her best friend walk into their hotel room.

"What? Why?" she asked sitting on her on the bed.

"He stayed at our room waiting for you to get home. He just left half an hour ago to get some workout done," Isabelle explained. "You never came home, did you sleep with Thomas?"

"I slept on his bed but we didn't have sex," Jhen answered crashing her body against the pillows. She was awfully tired.

"John slept on your bed… well if he even slept at all," Isabelle said before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Mmm," Jhen sniffed the pillow. "No wonder it smells so good."

-xo- **Meanwhile** -ox-

"Earth to John!" Randy smacked his towel at him.

"Wha-" he said with a drowsy look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked taking a seat at the bench. They were at the gym working on some weight reps but all John's been doing was zooming into his own world.

"I barely got any sleep last night," he reasoned. "I think I got like two hours at the most…"

"Haha, that Isabelle sure likes to talk," Randy laughed.

"No you stupid, I was waiting up for Jhen… and speaking of my cousin, how dare you?"

"What did I do?" he asked putting his hands up in defense.

"Your not suppose to shove your tongue down some girl's throat," John said.

"What? I'm single, I can do whatever I want," he retaliated.

"Yeah but I told you to be careful with Izzie's feelings. You know how much she likes you, so just be easy and don't let her fall."

"Well why am I suppose to take care of that? I'm not her boyfriend. It's no one's fault but her own for being hurt like that," Randy defended.

John sighed and closed his eyes, reopening them a couple seconds later to speak up. "Fine then be that way. If you like a girl, and she just happens to be attracted to me, I wont give it a second thought to make out with her."

"Like that'll ever happen," Randy smirked.

"Oh it will, trust me, you just wait," John laughed.

"I'll be waiting forever," he said. "Whoa look who we have here…"

"Fucker!" Jhen and Isabelle said at the same time.

"Why is everyone so mad at me?" Randy asked.

"It's not you Randall don't worry," Jhen sighed. "We just decided not to go to the hotel gym since we thought you guys would be there."

"So we drove to this one thinking you wouldn't be here but I guess we were wrong," Isabelle explained, finishing it off.

"Well why do you have to go to a separate gym from us?" Randy asked.

Jhen shrugged and Isabelle didn't answer. She was still too hurt after witnessing what happened last night.

"Let's just go," Isabelle said.

"Agreed," Jhen replied heading for the door.

John, who was still very asleep, tried to get up and run after them. "Wait…wait…"

The two girls turned around and sighed.

"Just stay in this gym. You drove all the way out here. It's not gonna be very convenient if you just leave and take that drive for nothing," John reasoned.

"But what about Randy?" Isabelle asked worried.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there anyways," John assured putting his arm around her shoulder. "Come on cousin, let's go."

"Fine," she said walking with him back to the gym. "Jhen are you coming?"

She didn't answer but instead held her phone to her ear. "Hello…Tyler! Baby…hey… I know I missed you too…. yeah… well why don't you fly out to Monday's show… I could get you in…yeah…"

"Jhen lets go," John ordered.

She covered the receiver and glared at him. "Shut it. Don't tell me what to do."

He sighed and singled for Isabelle to go inside the gym. "Jhen…"

She kept talking on the phone and ignored him.

John grabbed her free hand and pushed her against the wall pressing his lip lightly just by her collarbone.

She grasped his arm and glared at him. "Stop it."

"What?" Tyler asked stopping mid sentence.

"No keep going," Jhen said.

John smiled and kissed her neck again.

"Not you!" she snapped.

John backed his face away and Tyler stopped talking. There was obviously some confusion to whom she was talking to.

"Never mind, Tyler I'll just call you back," she said.

"Okay, bye," he said before hanging up.

Jhen rolled her eyes and closed the phone to give John a dirty look.

"What? You said keep going," he laughed pressing his chest against hers.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said.

"Well maybe you shoulda made it clearer," he chuckled leaning down.

"Okay well I'ma make this clear…" she started, pressing herself and John off the wall. "…and say I don't want you putting moves on me."

John sighed and said nothing.

"Well I seriously need to get my workout started so I'ma go inside," Jhen said before walking away.

John sighed again, banging his fist against his forehead. "Dammit."

He stood outside for a couple minutes just rethinking over anything. _What the hell? Why am I all of a sudden all over Jhen? I was convinced she's not the type of girl I go for…she's nowhere close to being my type. I should just forget about it and stop trying to put moves on her. I don't even know why I'm doing that in the first place… I don't like her… I don't like her… I really don't. That thing we had last year was just a mistake. It was a summer fling type of thing._

He shook his head and walked back in the gym. The first thing his eyes met was Jhen's body gliding along with the treadmill. His jaw almost dropped seeing her in some workout clothes. It showed every single one of her curves, and it didn't help to see her in action. Running. Probably one of the best workouts you can witness to get a good glance at a girl's ass. John's favorite part of a woman's body.

He had to step back and just lean against the wall to let it all sink in. Oh shit. He felt a boner coming in. Trying his best to look away, it was already too late. By the time he knew it, a huge bulge was sticking outta his shorts, as all he could do was look on to ease the feeling.

He slammed his hand against the wall and groaned as he saw her step out the treadmill and walked pass him. She was so near yet so far, and it drove him nuts.

-xo- **Later That Day** -ox-

"Let's pick out nicknames for each other!" Isabelle suggested with a hint of excitement over coming her voice. "I already call Jhen Macaronni and John Frosty."

"And I'll call him asshole, how about that?" Jhen laughed with sarcasm.

"Ouch!" John pretended, putting a hand over his chest, to play along. "And I was thinking about calling you Smiley."

"Smiley?" Jhen asked out of laughter.

"Yeah coz you make me smile…is that so cheesy? My second choice would have been Boobies just coz I can't stop staring at yours but-" he started to say before getting smacked with a pillow by Jhen.

"Ew you perve!" she kept smacking him until she ended up falling over on the couch only to get squished by the muscular wrestler. "Ouchie!"

John laughed softly but stayed still in the position they were in. Isabelle and Randy were on one couch, while Jhen and John use to be on another until they both fell over on the floor. Now, he was hovering over her body. She was giving him death glares, while he just smiled down at her.

"Get off me!" she ordered trying to push him off but he grabbed onto her wrist and locked her down.

"Why am I squishing your boobies?" he asked with the laughter never his leaving his actions.

"You're a completely horny pervert!" Jhen exclaimed. "And ew, ew, ew, I think I need therapy. EW! I could feel you! Get off me now Cena!"

He decided to do the complete opposite, pressing himself harder against her.

"EW! Izzie help me! He's cumming and I swear if one drop of that gets on me, I'll slap the shit out of you Cena!" she threatened, wiggling he body away from him.

"Ew can you actually feel him? How?" Izzie asked amused with the whole situation.

"He's in his boxers…thin boxers…" she explained.

"Yeah and mine's so big it's sticking out too far," John laughed.

"EW! EW! EW! Get off! I'm gonna hate you forever!" Jhen screamed.

"Sheesh, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized still in the state of laughing.

Jhen glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry smiley, I didn't mean to," he said again, finally getting off of her. She stayed still on he ground and glared at him. "What? Are you trying to be a vacuum cleaner?"

Her glare just sifted from saying '_leave I don't wanna see you'_ from '_you better start running before I make you swallow a knife_.'

"Don't kill me now," he said in defense putting his hands up. He was standing over her as he reached one hand out to help her up.

She smiled before spitting on her hand and grabbing his.

"Yuck," he mumbled after looking at his semi-wet hand.

"Yeah don't complain I have my saliva on my hands too," Jhen assured with a smile. She stared deep into his eyes, trying her best to distract him before she wiped her wet hand down his shirt.

"Payback…" John muttered with a frown.

"…is a bitch!" Jhen finished, smiling at him one last time. She gave him a little wink before turning around to walk to the bathroom.

"Yes you're definitely are a bitch," John mumbled taking a seat on the couch. He looked down on his light gray shirt seeing a small streak of dark gray from the wetness of saliva Jhen had wiped.

"Okay, so back to nicknames," Isabelle said, completely ignoring what just happened. She was too excited to hear what Randy would call her. "What should be my nickname?"

"Sparkle coz you sparkle our worlds," John answered.

"Oookay," Isabelle said disappointed. Idiot. She didn't want her cousin to answer she wanted Randy to answer! "Anything else?"

"Tinnie," Randy said completely out of nowhere.

"That was random," Jhen chimed in, joining the trio once again.

"I know I just said the first name that popped outta my head," he shrugged completely bored with the situation.

"Tinnie, ooh I like that name! Kay, Randy's the only one allowed to call me that," Isabelle squealed. She obviously took the nickname as something more than it really was. But what could she say? Girls tend to always do that when they like a guy.

"Okay so is asshole really gonna be John's nickname?" Randy chuckled.

"Yes," Jhen answered with a smile. "But I guess I'll call him Dimpy every now and then."

"Dimpy?" Isabelle asked with raised eyebrows. "That too was random."

Jhen shrugged. _It's Dimpy for his dimples that I love so much._ She thought, but dared not admit to anyone, especially John. "I don't know it just came to me. He should just be thankful asshole isn't his permanent calling from me."

"Yeah I guess," John agreed with a smile. "Thanks smiley."

She stuck her tongue at him and smiled back. "Your welcome asshole."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Randy…Randy… I think I wanna call you…uhh… Pearly!" she squealed.

"Pearly sounds like a girl's name, but it's cute," Jhen laughed.

"I like his pearly whites…they're so…white…" Isabelle smiled.

Randy raised his eyebrows and tried to perk a fake smile. "Okay."

"Oh I have some news to tell you guys," John stated.

The three other people looked his direction and blinked.

"Jhen and me…uh…" he started as her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

_You and me what? What is he gonna say?_ Jhen thought, sifting into her seat uncomfortably.

"Well I'm sure you guys, Randy and Izzie, has been seeing quite of a teasing and sexual relations between Jhen and me right?" John continued. "So there's obviously something there."

Jhen gulped as Isabelle's eyes lit up in excitement. This was good for her. If her best friend and cousin were to start dating, she'd have an excuse to hang out with Randy more!

John hesitated to continue with the gut wrenching look that Jhen was giving him but he didn't wanna stop in this conversation he so very well started. "As me and her were talking earlier, we decided there's something more than just a friendship." Lie! A complete lie. John just said that randomly thinking they wouldn't belive it, but oh was he so wrong.

"OH MY GOSH! Best friend, why didn't you tell me you and my cousin were dating?" Isabelle screeched, over-excited once again. She quickly got up from her couch, jumping on Jhen to give her the tightest hug ever.

"No but-" Jhen started to protest but Isabelle kept tugging on with the excitement.

"Oh my gosh, my aunt and uncle would be so happy to have you as part of their family. You'll be like my cousin-in-law if there's such a thing. Oh, oh, and, and, speaking of family when you guys get married I'll be the maid of honor…OH! And Randy can be best man! Oh my gosh-" Isabelle was getting too hyperactive to the point Jhen couldn't even get a word in. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell everyone! But look don't worry, Randy and I will gladly leave you two lovers alone. You guys can take this room while we take the other."

"Izzie but I'm not with-" Jhen started but her best friend was just unstoppable when it comes to talking.

"I'll call you later…oh and don't forget to use protection my dear," she finished before walking out the door with Randy.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Jhen screamed before smacking him again with the pillow.

"Hey I didn't think they'd actually believe it," he laughed. "But hey don't worry! It's gonna be fun pretending to be together."

"No! You're crazy! I'm gonna tell Izzie the truth. You're lying to her,"

"No! You'll break her heart Jhen. Didn't you see how happy she got when I told her?" John protested.

"I hate you," she whispered glaring at him.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," he mumbled.

"I absolutely hate that line," she muttered shaking her head.

"As I said again, there's a thin line between love an- OW!" John exclaimed after getting hit with the pillow again. "Where are you going?"

"To cheat on my so called boyfriend," she answered getting her purse off the coffee table. "Adios."

"No comprendo," John said in Spanish.

Jhen looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Comprendo?"

"Yeah, it means I don't understand in Spanish," he replied. "What? I thought we were talking in Spanish?"

"Phfft no I only know like two words," she said before walking away.

John stared as the door slowly closed, following it with a long sigh. He had no clue what he was doing.

One minute he's trying to put moves on her, the next he wants to forget about her, then he can't help but get a boner every time he sees her, and now they're pretending to be together.

This is just getting too bizarre.

But yet oh so interesting.

* * *

**_xoxo_.** haha, john's such a dork. Now he has to pretend him and Jhen are together... ahhh only if it were true... in real life...for ME! haha juss kidding. thanks for the reviews, keep sending them in love-o's. 

x baby puffin. **Jhen.  
**_August 24, 2006._


	3. Hurting

_Date Written: August 14, 2006  
Date Posted: September 10, 2006_

**Chapter 3  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out.  
Author's Note: That's for the reviews, keep em coming, and the updates will speed up(: Enjoy!

* * *

"Why do you come home so late?" John asked looking at the digital clock; it was 3 A.M. in the morning. 

"Why do you care?" Jhen asked taking her sandal wedges off. "I always come home this late…if I even come home for that matter."

John sighed and rested his head back down on the pillow.

"Get off," she ordered getting on the bed.

"What?" he asked staying still.

"Get off the bed. You got us in this whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend' situation so now you have to pay the price. You're sleeping on the floor," she answered tucking herself into the covers.

"No, too bad. You can't kick me off the bed, I got here first," he protested.

"Fine! Sheesh, I'll sleep on the couch then," Jhen said trying to get up but John grabbed her waist.

"No, just sleep here. It's a big bed. We can both fit here without having to be on top of each other," he mumbled in a sleepy tone. He obviously hasn't slept much in the past two days. It came to a habit of him waiting till Jhen came home.

Jhen looked down at the man, as he instantly came crashing back down on his pillow. She sighed before resting her hand on his forehead.

"Mmm," he moaned, feeling her hand on him. "Just go sleep."

"Night," she whispered before turning her back to him and drifted off into sleep.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

"Tinnie, we've watched three movies already, can't we just go to sleep?" Randy asked with both eyes closed.

"In the same bed?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Okay come on, come on, Pearly lets go," she said standing up. He stayed planted on the carpet floor with his eyes closed and mouth partially open. "Grrr. Don't tell me I have to drag you there."

Too late. The worn out wrestler was already fast asleep on the floor. He was too heavy to carry so all Isabelle could really do was stand there and watch him sleep.

"Oooh, his cell phone," she smiled seeing it slightly peaking over his pockets. She stared at it for a couple seconds before bending down to grab it.

His phone was one of those high tech ones with all the buttons that Isabelle had no idea what was for. She didn't even know she made a phone call to one of his friends until someone picked up.

"Hello? Baby why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" the woman whispered.

Isabelle's eyes widened as she angrily answered, "Who the hell are you?"

"His girlfriend, Sarah, who are you?"

"None of your business," Isabelle muttered before hanging up. A girlfriend? He has a girlfriend? Liar! He said he was single!

She sighed feeling anger and jealousy flush throughout her body. Looking over at Randy, he was still fast asleep on the floor, as he began to softly snore.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and headed for one lonely sleep.

Though it was tough! He has a girlfriend! It's more than hard to see the guy your obsessed with be with someone else. That just hurts.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

But you know what hurts even more? Having the girl you have a crush on, sleep on the same bed with you, with barely any clothes on, and yet you still can't put a move on her without getting slapped in the face.

John sighed as he looked over to watch Jhen sleep. This was the first time since she got here that he actually felt the sweet and angelic side of her. Though, that was mainly because she was asleep. If she had been awake, it would've been a completely different story. He'd probably continuously get hit with the pillow and get some harsh bickering over what happened the night before. But what can he say? He likes the situation they're in right now. To be dead honest, it was a forced plan that's been lingering over his mind. He now officially has the perfect excuse to be able to hold her and touch her like he always wanted.

He stared at her for the longest time before getting up take his shower. By the time he was done, Jhen was already up and drinking her coffee in the kitchenette built inside their hotel room.

"Morning," she greeted sweetly with a smile.

He was a little taken back by how nice she was acting. "Are you drunk?"

"What? I can't be nice to you without getting questioned?" she asked softly.

"No, I guess I just got use to you always bitching at me," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered staring straight ahead.

"You sure like coffee don't you?" he asked seeing the coffee maker glass almost finished.

"Yeah, you want some of mine? I already drank the whole thing, so here just have my last cup while I go take me shower," she offered pushing the mug to him.

He smiled as he watched her bend down to her duffle bag and grab her towel.

_Damn she's hot._ He thought, leaning back to get a better view of her. _I have no fucking clue how I'm gonna survive the remaining days of her trip. I might end up raping the girl if she keeps being such a hard challenge. _

John snapped out of his thoughts once he heard the bathroom door shut. He looked down on the coffee mug slowly turning it to see if he could find out which part had touched her lips.

He sighed when finding no luck since the tips of the mug was clean as ever. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I can't believe I'm letting myself go to a delusional state for some girl. Some girl who seems to have no problems with being a complete bitch to me."

He shook his head and continued to drink from his coffee. This whole situation's getting too confusing. He needs to get his feelings straight before she slips away from his fingers again.

"Hey asshole," Jhen greeted, walking back into the kitchenette twenty minutes later. She was dressed in white cargo short shorts, with a black wife beater.

"Hey Smiley," he said in a smooth deep voice.

Jhen bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to lessen the temptation. She hated to admit it, but that voice of his drove her crazy. In her ears, it sounded like a seduction with how smooth and low it sounded.

"Smiley you ready to go out and meet up with Izzie and Randy?" he asked standing behind her. When she didn't answer, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?"

She tensed up feeling shivers travel down her spine. Goosebumps began to pop up on her skin as she slowly nodded her head to follow him out the door.

"Are you good at acting?" he asked after pressing the down button on the elevator.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Remember, we have to keep everyone thinking we're dating," he answered.

"Oh, pfft that's easy. I'm the master of making guys believe I actually like them. Trust me, I know how play along," she smirked walking out of the elevator, after hearing the infamous 'Ding' sound. "We'll just have to see if _you_ can keep up."

"I can, trust me I'm gonna be a huge surprise to you," he chuckled resting one hand below her waist. He let it fall lower just by the bottom of her rear. O_nly time will tell before all this pretending turns to something real. _

"Oh look at the lovely new couple!" Isabelle squealed after seeing the two walk into the catering.

John smiled in surprise of having Jhen slip her hand in his.

"Hey Izzie," they both greeted in unison.

"Where's Randy?" Jhen asked.

"Still asleep. We didn't get to bed till like four," she answered with a shrug.

"Whoa, what'd you guys do last night?" John asked worried. He very well knew his cousin was a virgin and he'd be damned if all that was lost to Randy Orton, the player.

"Watch dvds and that's it…" she said in boredom. "Oh and I accidentally called his girlfriend when I was messing with his phone."

"He has a girlfriend?" Jhen asked wide-eyed.

"Apparently," Isabelle shrugged with deadened eyes.

"Izzie I'm sorry…" John apologized in sympathy.

"You shouldn't be, it's not your fault," she said with her head down.

Jhen got up to get on a seat next to her best friend. "Aw it's gonna be okay sweetie. He doesn't deserve you anyways! He's a player!"

Izzie buried her face in her friend's neck and sighed. "I don't know… I've had the biggest crush on him since forever!" she muffled.

Jhen ran her hand down Isabelle's long brown hair. "It's just a crush, don't beat yourself up about it. I know it's gonna hurt not having him like you wanted but you gotta just stop mopping around. Crying isn't gonna do anything, and if sadness is all your gonna pull from this situation then it's doing absolutely nothing but hurting you. Just cheer up, forget about your crush, eat a cookie, and it'll be all good."

Isabelle raised her head up and smiled.

"If that's not enough for you I'll have my baby give him the F-U," Jhen laughed.

Isabelle shook her head and blushed. "Thanks Jhen."

"Your welcome," she smiled getting back next to John.

"Wow I never seen this sweet side of you," John whispered.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out him.

"Hold on I have get more food from the breakfast buffet," Isabelle excused herself from the table leaving the so-called 'couple' all alone.

The instant reaction Jhen took was to flick John off and smile.

"Whoa giving me the middle finger's not very nice," he chuckled, in some level hurt.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly known for being nice," she smirked taking a sip of her best friend's smoothie.

"The next time you flick me off you're gonna regret it," John threatened.

"Okay well since you say so," she laughed giving him the finger for the second time.

He quickly wrapped his lips around it, giving it a soft bite.

"Ew!" she exclaimed in disgust. "Get your mouth away from my finger!"

He smiled and bit his teeth down harder.

"Are you biting her middle finger?" Isabelle asked in laughter, settling her plate down gently.

"Yes," Jhen answered innocently with a frown. "It hurts."

"Aw I'm sorry baby," John apologized. He could tell she was just playing along in this whole situation and to his surprise she was doing pretty good.

"Okay well I was thinking that maybe we should go swimming at the private pool," Jhen suggested once the past conversation died off.

_Great, an excuse to see you in a bikini, that'd be perfect._ John thought mischievously. He grinned at the two girls and nodded his head in great approval. "Let's go."

"Now?" Isabelle asked, mouth half full with pancakes.

"Yes," Jhen answered grabbing John's hands. "Come on babe lets go up to our room and put on some bathing suits."

"Leaving me! Stupid bitches!" Isabelle glared at the two.

"Sorry, honey. We'll see you down at the pool area in half an hour. Love you," Jhen concluded. She and John slowly walked to the elevator, still hand in hand.

To his surprise she didn't let go even when they were in the elevator, _alone._ He chuckled at the thought of her liking him but frowned when she finally let go and moved away.

"You sure know how to kill the mood," John whined crossing his arms.

She shot him a fake smile.

The elevator doors finally opened up when the two walked out at the same time, clashing with one another.

"Ow!" she whined.

"Sorry," John apologized backing up. He let her walk out first and followed straight after.

"You have a swimwear with you right?" she asked walking into the bathroom after grabbing hers from the duffle bag.

"Yeah," he answered following her.

"Get out I need to put my bathing suit on!" Jhen ordered smacking him with her clothes.

He blinked but stayed completely still, looking down at her.

"Get out, get out, get out," she repeated.

John sighed staying absolutely quiet. He wasn't planning on leaving, as all they did was stare into each other's eyes.

She couldn't help but feel herself get weak being so close to him. She liked him…a lot… that was for sure. She just didn't wanna admit it to anyone, especially him.

John's hand rose as it lightly touched the contour of Jhen's face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked softly. Her mood seemed so calm and relaxed, the side John loved to see the most.

"If I hurt you after what happened," he whispered, and she rolled her eyes backing completely away from him.

"I don't care about that John. It's been a year! I got over that- hell I got over you!" she explained. "Look I admit I use to _think _I was in love with you but I was wrong. I was too young to understand anything. I was too naïve thinking a guy like you could actually love a girl like me. I mean you're John Cena! Your handsome, every girl would dream to marry you, your rich, and your job is to drop kick people right and left on television. And then there's me. A child with no parent, who lives in a small one bedroom apartment, and has nothing to show of but her bachelor's degree on designing. It's just not a right fit and it was mistake to force it."

"That's not true, Jhen," he protested cupping her cheeks. "I don't care what you have, or what I have. When I'm with someone all I really care about is our love for each other."

Jhen sighed and tried to look down but he pulled her head up again.

"Okay but it doesn't really matter! That was a year ago, I'm happy with what I have now, and I'm not adding or taking anything out. I'm over that whole situation so you should just drop it," she said walking over to the sink counter. "If you mind, please just let me get ready and leave."

John shoved his hand in his pockets and walked out with his head down.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

"Is Randy still sleeping?" Jhen asked joining her best friend in the pool.

"No, when I got in our room he wasn't there," she answered with a shrug.

Jhen pouted her lips and patted her friend's back. "Eh, who cares about him- ASSHOLE!"

The two girls backed up against the side of the pool after getting a big splash from John.

"Sorry I've just always wanted to do that," he apologized with a smirk.

Jhen rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the water to wrap her arm around his neck.

Isabelle tensed up seeing her best friend be in the arms of a man. She was jealous. She's been waiting all her life to finally be able to have that 'protector' but she always tended to fall for the wrong guy.

John smiled wrapping his arm around her waist taking full advantage of the situation. Her hand was lightly rested on the crook of his neck, just by his collarbone, while the other was pushing against his well-fit abs.

"You look extremely hot in your little black bikini," he smiled pressing his body tightly against hers.

She stood on her tippy-toes to be taller, as she lightly brushed her lip across the top of his pectorals.

"This is getting too high rated for me," Isabelle stated after seeing her cousin slip a finger on the strings of Jhen's bikini top.

"Sorry, we're just really into each other," she laughed in a whiny voice. Leaning the side of her face on his chest, she smiled at her best friend. "Let's have a race later."

"I'll smoke the both of you," she bragged with a smirk on her face. "I was one of the best swimmers on the swim team."

"Was, Izzie, was," John laughed swinging lightly from left to right with his 'girlfriend' still in his arms.

"So, I'm still good, you just watch me," she said with a glare.

John let out a soft laugh before turning his attention back on Jhen.

"You okay?" he asked seeing her quiet and sad.

She sighed before hesitantly nodding her head.

"No baby what's wrong?" he asked again. She looked up at his sweet icy blue eyes, feeling some comfort. He didn't seem to be 'acting' this whole thing out. He actually cared, and it surprised her to see that.

"I just miss people back home," she mumbled turning her eyes on anything but John.

"Tyler?" Isabelle asked sitting on the pool steps.

All Jhen could do was nod. She missed him. Tyler. The only boy to ever give her a second of time and care. They've known each other since the first grade, and he's had the biggest crush on her since. It was only last year that luck finally took on with him as the two started…somewhat dating. They're not exactly a couple since they claim their relationship as 'a friends with benefits' type of thing but it was obviously more. Tyler's head over heels in love with her, while she was in the process of falling for him.

Though all that seems to be in need of a change. The man Jhen's fallen for last year is back and present in her life again. She can't help but feel history repeat itself. This whole 'pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend fling' is truly getting to her. It's making both of them face the truth…they're meant for each other! Though, as love moves in mysterious ways, they were too blind to see or simply admit it.

"Who's Tyler?" John couldn't help but ask, with a hint of jealous present in his voice.

"Uhh- a friend," Isabelle answered, nervous. She didn't wanna provide him any information that Jhen wasn't willing to fess up.

"A close friend," Jhen finished running one hand down her hair.

John leaned down and whispered in her ear, "a boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend," she assured.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Good coz you were making me jealous for a second there."

She furrowed her eyebrows. _Is he really jealous? Or was he just saying that to play along with this stupid act?_

Isabelle sighed loudly, resting her cheek on her knuckles from frustration. Truth be told, Randy was all she's been thinking about. The thought of him having a girlfriend was annoying the hell outta her.

"John I'm hungry," Jhen whined with pouting lips.

He's eyes lit up, thinking the innocence role she was playing was so cute. "Alright lets go to the shack and get some food."

The two got up from the pool not bothering to dry themselves off. They tried to get Isabelle to come along but she never made the effort to move.

"Wow," John whispered as the two waited for their food.

"Mmm?" Jhen muffled.

"You're actually leaning on me and Izzie's not even around," he smiled.

"Eh, I think I'm beginning to gain the habit of doing that," she mumbled keeping still on her position.

They were both standing up with John's hand rested comfortably on her waist, while the side of Jhen's face was rested on his bare chest.

"I'm tired," she whispered as John began to lightly rub her back.

"Then rest," he suggested pulling her into a tighter hug. By this time, both his arms were wrapped around her.

"You smell good," she softly laughed pulling her head up to look at him.

He smiled leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"No I mean _really, really_ good. Better than most hot guys I know," she continued on with an innocent smile.

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" he asked, making his smile bigger.

"Extremely," she answered seductively, squinting her eyes.

If he hadn't known better, he woulda realized she was teasing him. And oh boy was it working. "Can I kiss you?" he asked _completely _out of nowhere. The two froze after hearing that. They both weren't willing to admit they actually like each other. "Oh-I mean, I-I'm sorry. That just came out of my mouth I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Jhen smiled, letting go of their embrace. "Don't worry about it. What were doing is pure business."

John forced a smile, hurt that she didn't take this as something more.

"Aw you guys are such a lovely couple," the waitress commented before setting their food down at the bar.

"Thanks," John smiled. "We get that a lot."

"Well I'm not surprised. You two would make cute babies together," she stated.

"Yeah I guess we'll have to give it a try and see," he laughed.

"Ah! He can get horny sometimes," Jhen smiled.

"It's cute though," the waitress said before smiling and walking away.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

Isabelle was lamely dragging her hand across the water when a very angered Randy Orton approached her.

She looked up at him, ready to say hi but he started bickering at her before she had the chance.

"What'd you say to Sarah? She's pissed off at me now! Isabelle how could you! She thinks I'm cheating on her!" He yelled.

Isabelle gulped loudly as she leaned back. She was scared of this Randy. He looked like he was ready to kill her right then and there.

"I hate you," he stated before walking away.

Isabelle felt instant tears rushing up to her eyes threatening to fall and slide down her cheeks. _I hate you I hate you. _Couldn't help but stop repeating over and over in her head…

She was torn. How can she be so crazy over someone that hates her? She was now either gonna fight hard as hell to achieve her goal, of being with him, _or_ take a step forward and get revenge.

But which one?

* * *

_**xoxo. **reviews would be greatly appreciated(:  
_**thanks; Jhen♥**


	4. Hard Troubles

_Written: August 15, 2006_

**Chapter 4  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out

* * *

John sighed seeing the closed door in front of him. He was kicked out of the room by the two best friends, because of his 'careless views.' Isabelle was too torn up after what happened with Randy down at the pool earlier, so the 'couple' decided to comfort her. Though being the certified asshole that he is, John did the complete opposite, in result of getting booted off the room. 

He smacked his closed fist against his forehead leaning back at the wall. He suddenly felt a vibration coming from his pockets as he scrunched his brows in confusion. He checked his pockets seeing Jhen's phone.

Oh, that's right. He had stuffed both their cell phones in his pockets earlier that day, to keep it from getting wet at the pool. He looked at the Caller ID, seeing 'Master' pop up on the screen.

"Master? What the fuck?" John cursed, staring at the phone in his hand. He let it ring afraid Jhen would get mad if he answered but couldn't resist after seeing the 'master' call again.

He sighed and pressed the talk button.

"Babygirl," the guy greeted on the phone.

John froze quickly hanging up. Shit. That was probably that Tyler guy he heard about earlier.

John stood there watching the phone continuously ring before the door finally opened up.

"Jhen said you can come in now," Isabelle said with her eyes puffy.

John nodded his head walking back into the room before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"I tried so hard to get Izzie to completely drop Randy off her liking but she wouldn't listen!" Jhen whined, slumping her head down.

"Aw baby!" John chuckled sitting next to her.

"Yeah but I'm not giving up. Just because I don't share the last name of 'Cena' that doesn't mean I don't act like one. We don't ever back down or give up!" Isabelle proudly stated.

"That's my girl," John laughed softly.

"I wish I was Randy's girl!" she sobbed bringing her back to square one.

"Aw John look what you did!" Jhen whined before smacking his arm. She took a deep breath before moving onto the other couch to be with her best friend. "Sweetie, it's okay. He's nothing but a player. You wouldn't wanna be with someone who cheats on you! Besides, if you're hurting now, when you're not even with him, then imagine how much it'll suck when you guys actually are together."

"That's stupid, coz being with him _is_ what she wants!" John protested.

"Shut up, shut up!" Jhen groaned throwing a pillow his direction.

"Oh my bad sorry," he apologized, coming to conclusion that shutting his mouth is the best solution.

"Izzie, out of all guys why do you have to choose Randy? There are so many guys out there willing to treat you the right way. It's not fair of you to focus your attention on someone you can't have, coz you're eliminating all the other ones," Jhen advised. "You're blinding yourself."

Isabelle sighed. "But I don't wanna give up on him."

"But you're hurting!" Jhen reasoned.

"It'll be worth it once I get him."

"And what if you don't? You'll be kicking yourself for spending all that time on him."

"At least I know I tried."

Jhen sighed before running her hand down Isabelle's side bangs. "You should take a short nap."

"Will do," she muttered, slowly standing up to walk out the room, but came right back in.

"What's wrong?" Jhen asked.

"Randy's mad at me, I'm scared he'll hurt me if he sees me in our room," she explained.

"Sleep here then," John suggested. "I'll come pick up your stuff so you can stay here."

Jhen beamed in great approval. "Wow baby, that's the best thing you've said all day. I guess I can help you out with your stuff."

"My stuff? Who said anything about my stuff? All three of us can share this room, it'll be fun. Besides I'm sure Izzie wont mind seeing us be affectionate with each other, right Izzie?" John asked mischievously.

"Guess not," she shrugged walking to the bed. She left the two alone and tried her best to sleep.

"Argh!" Jhen stomped.

John's lips came to a smile knowing he over smarted her.

"Asshole," she muttered before walking out the door.

John raised his eyebrows, with the smile never disappearing from his lips. The phone started to vibrate again as he groaned and looked at who it was. '_Master._'

"Now he's the asshole," John smirked, ignoring the phone to put it back in his pocket.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

"Sarah, it's not what you think! I'm not cheating on you," Randy assured.

"Then why was girl sleeping in the same room with you last night?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That's just it. ROOM! Not BED! I didn't wanna make you feel uncomfortable so I just slept on the hard floor," he reasoned. "Baby, she's John's cousin alright? She had to stay at my room, but that's about it. I don't like her…okay…I like you!"

She sighed before a small smile suddenly crept up to her lips. "Okay I forgive you."

"I'd never cheat on you," Randy whispered after pulling her into a hug. "I'd never so such a thing."

But oh boy is he completely wrong!

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

"I can't believe I have to sit here and do nothing but stare at people," Jhen whined.

"Well you said you wanted to go clubbing," John laughed softly. "So here we are."

"Yeah but I didn't know you and Isabelle where gonna come along!" she groaned in a whisper. "Now I have to play along this act and you wont even let me dance!"

"Well I don't wanna blow our cover. Izzie would think it's weird if you dance and I don't," he reasoned. But truthfully he was just scared it'd make him jealous. Knowing her reputation, John was sure some guy would hit on her and he just wasn't gonna have any of that. She was his. Even if it's not in reality, she was still his.

"That's the dumbest shit ever. What would she care if you dance and I don't? Look I don't give a crap what you say, I'm going to the dance floor," Jhen said walking out of their table.

"Where'd she go?" Isabelle asked, back with their drinks.

"Out to dance," John answered with a sigh.

"Oh, you shouldn't have let her go alone. She's a big flirt," she warned.

"As if I don't already know," he muttered locking his eyes out to her.

"See what I mean! She hasn't been there for longer than a minute and she already has some random guy grinding on her," Isabelle laughed. "Aren't you mad? I mean she is your girlfriend."

_I wish she really was._ John thought not taking his eyes off her.

Her back was turned to a guy who had a pretty tight grip around her waist.

"Alright I'm going," John mumbled getting up.

"Wait your leaving us?" Isabelle asked frantic.

"No, I'm going out to the dance floor. I don't want anymore bastards putting their hands on my girlfriend," he explained walking over to them. He coughed causing Jhen to look over him.

"Do I know you?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh you wanna play like that huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She shrugged but continued her lustful dance with the man behind her.

Of course, being John Cena, the most crushed wrestler at the time, he was able to grab a girl with a snap of a finger.

Isabelle just stared at them wonderingly. "They're a weird couple. Grinding on different people? That's weird, they should be dancing with each other!"

Jhen decided to play full on speed as she dragged the guy out of the dance floor and over to the bar. She left John in a very sticky-situation-type-of-thing. He obviously just took the girl to make Jhen jealous but now that she was off somewhere else he sure didn't need the girl anymore. So what was he suppose to say? 'Oh I don't wanna dance with you anymore.'

Ha! Unfortunately for the girl, yes! Being the asshole that he is that's what he said.

Jhen couldn't help but laugh after seeing this whole act. She thought it was pathetic how he's so easy at falling for her mischievous traps. "Loser."

"What?" the man asked looking down at her.

"Nothing," she sighed walking away. She too just used him to make John jealous.

"Wait, are you just gonna leave me like that?" he asked.

"Uh-yeah," she said with a shrug. She kept walking still looking at the man, who grew to eventually creep her out. She suddenly bumped into John. "Oh sorry," she apologized not knowing who it was.

"Wow you actually say sorry," John chuckled.

She looked up at him and glared. "Oh it's you. Then never mind, I take that sorry back."

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked gripping on both her shoulders.

"Because you're an asshole," she answered simply.

"How am I an asshole?"

"Because you expect everything to go your way and you're so careless over our feelings."

"How I am being careless?"

"Because you just do whatever please you."

"How?"

"Like with Izzie earlier today."

"I tried to help. Is that my fault?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Oh would you stop it with the chain questions! Sheesh!" Jhen groaned.

"I'm just asking questions, how is that so bad?" he asked again.

"What did I just say?" she snapped.

"What did I just say," he answered.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What? You asked what you said, so I said what you just said!" he reasoned.

"Stop trying to be smart coz it's not appealing to me," Jhen said.

"Who said I wanted to appeal to you?" John chuckled.

She stared at him before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Whoa-wait. Okay I guess being your 'boyfriend' I at least need to appeal to you in some level," he said grabbing her arm.

She flashed him a fake smile. "Well too bad you don't."

John sighed as he watched her leave the club.

"Did she just leave?" Isabelle asked jogging over to him.

"I guess," he whispered staring at the exit.

"Are you guys fighting? Coz this is like what? Your second day on being a couple?" she questioned.

"Yeah…I don't know… I can never get through that girl," he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Well do you wanna go home?" she asked in sympathy for her cousin. She could see he was completely crushed.

"Yeah," he answered simply, heading for the exit.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

"Why do always come home so late?" John whispered after feeling slight movement in the bed.

"Oh shit, here we go again with the questions," she sighed resting her head down on her pillow. "Just don't worry about me and go back to sleep. I don't wanna wake Isabelle up."

John gave in a small nod, leaning his head back on the pillow.

Minutes later, he found himself looking over Jhen again. He studied her profile, and everything seemed so perfect. He loved looking at her soft skin to her sweet lips that gave a slight pout. He never knew someone could be built so beautifully like her…not one flaw was put on her face. That is until John looked down further seeing a reddish mark on her neck.

A hickey!

Shit, that hurts. Hurts to find out the girl you like's been having another man put their hand on her and kiss her, touch her, like you dream of doing. He sighed slumping his head down, thinking sleep would be a good conclusion.

_Yeah sleep. Sleep is good. I haven't gotten much lately so I think getting one would fix this whole mess._ John thought closing his eyes tightly.

Five minutes passing, he still couldn't sleep. But he kept his eyes closed, making Jhen believe he indeed was off to sleep. She sat up looking over him, running one hand down his cheek, thinking he had no idea what she was doing. But ah, he did. He was still awake pretending he wasn't.

"You have no idea how hard this is Dimpy," she whispered before giving his cheek a kiss. She stared at him for a couple more seconds before turning her back to drift off into her own sleep, with John following soon after.

-x-o- **The Next Morning** -x-o-

The 'couple' and Isabelle were all gathered around John's locker room just talking over nonsense.

"Yay, I finally get to see a show and be backstage! I always wanted to go here," Isabelle squealed in delight. "But hey I wanna walk around and check out everything okay Frosty?"

He nodded his head with a smile.

"Okay I'll see you two lovers later," she said walking out the door. She slowly looked around backstage seeing two girls talking in the corner.

"Oh my gosh Sarah I can't believe you're dating Randy Orton!" she heard one of the girls say.

Bingo! The other girl must be Sarah.

Isabelle stood there waiting for the right time to approach them. Perfect! Sarah's indeed alone now.

Isabelle put a smile on her face, optimistically skipping over to her. "Hey."

"Uh-do I know you?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah I'm roomies with Randy," she informed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh…ew…so you're the girl all over my boyfriend? Okay then I guess I have nothing to worry about now that I see you face to face," Sarah laughed trying to walk off.

"Bitch!" Isabelle cursed grabbing her arm.

Randy turned to the corner, stopping dead on his tracks when he saw this. This was just bound to get ugly.

Girl fight!

* * *

**_xoxo._ **_thanks for the lovely reviews(:_ _keep sending them in, please. oh and c'yeahh, i knew cena would stay at raw and win that title back! (:  
_**thanks; jhen♥  
**_Date Posted: September 17, 2006._


	5. The Kiss

_Chapter Written: August 15, 2006_

**Chapter 5**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out  
**Author's Note:** _Okay i know its been internity since i updated. So you might have to zim through past chapters to refresh ur memory :)

* * *

"Isabelle!" Randy yelled out sternly. 

"Baby, that girl really needs to get a grip!" Sarah whined walking over to him.

He focused his eyes at his girlfriend giving her a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetie don't worry about her. Just walk back to my locker room and I'll catch up with you there okay?"

She nodded her head and did as she was told."Isabelle, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What happened to Tinnie? I thought that was your nickname for me?" she asked innocently.

"Stop changing the subject," he demanded, making her a little scared. "Look I don't know what your intentions are but I don't think I'm liking them very much."

"Well-" she started to protest but he cut her off.

"If you don't stop with whatever you're doing I'm gonna need to ask you to just stay away from Sarah, and me" he stated before walking away.

Isabelle clutched her hand tightly, feeling her heart beat go up. She was hurting. She desperately wanted Randy…why was it so hard for him to just give him a chance? Why?

Though she still wasn't ready to give up. This had only been the second strike. And just like baseball, you have to wait till the third when you're officially out.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

John's eyes fell on Jhen as he couldn't help but look at her again. They were in his locker room, and he had just finished getting his wrestling gear on…which was basically the same as what he came in with.

She was sitting on the opposing leather couch, across the one he was on. Her head was titled to the right, with it resting on her knuckles as she zimmed through another gossip magazine.

"Jhen?" he said softly.

"Mmm?" she spoke up, keeping her focus on the magazine.

John didn't take a second thought before switching couches and sitting on the one she was at. He took the magazine away from her hands, replacing it with his. He was just about to speak up about how he's been feeling for the past two days but the stupid phone began to vibrate again.

"Oh my gosh! Is that my phone?" she asked snatching her hand away from his. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

John sighed, hesitant to take it out of his pockets. He's been keeping it monitored since yesterday, not wanting to give it back since the 'Master' person was truly starting to bug him. He didn't want them talking to each other, for the fact that 'Master' did call over ten times yesterday.

"I can't believe I forgot about my phone! I haven't had it since yesterday! Now give me!" she ordered putting her hand out.

He took it out of his pockets slowly handing it to her. She instantly pressed the talk button and squealed once hearing the person's voice.

"Tyler, baby! Hey how are you?" she asked getting up from the couch. She started walking back and forth, making John get really irritated.

"What do you mean I hung up on you? No…I never had my phone yesterday…it wasn't with me…no…I don't know…yes," was what she was saying.

John rubbed his forehead, keeping his eyes _and ears, _focused on her.

"No…I didn't know, it wasn't my fault. I'm sorry…awe…sucks…okay. Call me after you get off from work then…okay, bye Master," she said before hanging up.

"What wasn't your fault?" John asked once she sat back down on the couch.

"That I haven't been answering my phone lately," she said, peeling the magazine off the floor. She began to zim through it again.

"Why do you call him master?" John asked. He was getting a bit too nosey for his own good.

"Because…of this item we call a bed, a female, and a male…together. You figure it out," she chuckled turning a page to the magazine.

"I thought you said you and Tyler are just friends?"

"Ever heard of friends with benefits?" she asked still not looking at him. "Wait of course you have! It's what we use to be last year..."she gestured finally turning her gaze on him. "Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know, I've always had a wondering mind," he shrugged with a smile.

The two stared at each other in complete silence. Jhen was the first to break off of it when she began to thumb through the magazine again.

"Would you stop with the magazine?" John asked with a laugh.

"What? This whole Brad and Angelina baby thing is a page-turner. I can't help but get sucked in like all those other suckers in the world," she laughed, finally tossing it aside.  
"But fine, I'll actually listen to you for once," she said sitting Indian style. "So what now? This better be more interesting than my magazine or else I'm gonna smack you again."

This caused John to laugh, loving her sense of humor. Or wait, was this humor? Or was she for real? Well either way, he sure didn't wanna disappoint.

"So tell me more about life," he suggested stretching his foot out to get comfortable.

She raised her eyebrows but did as asked. "Well my name's Jhen, I'm in my early twenties, and I have a major obsession with rice krispie bars. Oh and, I'm a complete bitch."

"Like I didn't already know," John muttered before getting smacked with a pillow.

"Shut up," she laughed. "But yeah that's basically the main thing you need to know about me…oh and, and, I've walked in the rain countless times. It always relaxes me since that saying 'I like to walk in the rain so no one will know I'm crying' type of cliché, we girls are so hung up on."

A smile crept to John's lips as he faced her. "Alright so I guess it's my turn to talk about myself."

Jhen frowned. "No, I'm not done yet."

He softly laughed but didn't say anything to let her continue.

"I don't snore when I sleep, and I'm sure of that," she smiled.

John nodded his head but kept silent, thinking she wasn't done.

She nodded back and smiled. "Yeah, that's all I had to say."

He busted out in laughter thinking she was cute- hell everything about her was cute…and well completely random. But he loved that about her. It kept him from the same old boring that, 'hey honey this is what I did today, what about you' type of saga. He often imagined how it'd be if they were actually a couple. He'd picture it as an adventure…a perfect fit, a perfect relationship. Spending endless hours making love to each other and being there for one another. If only.

"Well what about you?" she asked getting up to grab her purse to take a rice krispie bar out.

He stared at it for a second before laughing.

"What? I told you I'm obsessed with them," she shrugged opening the wrapper.

He smiled before pulling his hand out.

"What?" she asked taking a bite.

"Let me have some," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Like this one hot guy said, if you want some, come get some!"

He laughed harder leaning forward to take a bite.

"Hey!" she exclaimed smacking his arm again.

"What? It was an open invitation," he said taking another bite.

Her eyes widened looking down at the bar seeing it halfway finished. "You take the biggest bites ever!"

He smiled while taking another one.

"Grr," she said in a pout.

John smiled staying at his position. She was still sitting Indian style, facing his direction. His hands were rested on either side, as he was semi on top of her. They were pretty close but Jhen was good at holding the temptation in.

"Can I get another bite?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled before taking a bite herself. She bit the remaining part that was left, making John glare at her.

"I wanted some," he whined watching as she munched on the rest. She gave him a teasing smile before licking her fingers, as the icing on the cake.

"Too bad, you ate half of it anyways so stop complaining," she said sliding her body beneath his. She got out of the Indian style position letting her whole body lay flat on the couch with his hovering just on top of her.

He smiled as he watched her take his hand and examine it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She ran a finger across his palm. "Just looking at the lines."

John stared as she did this, taking her hand fully into his once she was just about to let go. This was the very first time they actually acted like a couple, without having to fake it. It was weird. They were alone, and had no reason to pretend to be a couple, since no one was there to witness their actions. But still. They didn't know what it was, at least not right now, but they didn't care. They just went along with the flow, letting things fall just how they were destined to. And that 'destiny' was probably for them to be together once the two were _almost_ about to kiss. Their lips were so close to touching…hell they did touch! The tip of their lips were already lightly pressed against each other until Jhen held back and pulled out of their position. She got up only to be followed by John. He grabbed both her hands, placing it in his, speaking up before she had the chance to protest.

"Don't fight it, Smiley," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Just let it happen."

She closed her eyes before feeling his lip brush onto hers lightly. The kiss was sweet…it wasn't intense, at least not yet. He was gonna be a gentleman and take it slow.

About to pull away from her, Jhen pressed her hand against the back of his head to keep him still. "Stay," she said, her lips brushing against his.

He looked deep into her eyes and nodded. Just as he was ready to push into the next level...

"Cena," the workers said knocking on his door. "Your match is up in five minutes." He said over the closed door.

"Fuck," John cursed loudly.

Jhen laughed pressing her hand against his cheek. "Dont worry."

John glared as the worker left to two alone again.

"Good luck on your match," she stated freely.

"I'll be thinking of you," he said with a sigh.

"Me? During your match? Why do wanna punch me?" she joked.

He smiled,"No, so I can hurry the hell up and get back here."

She licked her lips knowing it'd tease John. He was just about to lean down and kiss her lips again before another knock was made at the door.

"Dammit," he groaned. She smiled walking away from his embrace to open the door.

"I'll see you after your match," she said with a wink.

He flashed her an evil smile, before walking out to do his job. Though he came back again, "I always knew you wanted me."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before shutting the door on him. He stared at the closed door before walking away with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe, this is the time they could finally be on good terms...

Hmm this could get interesting.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Isabelle hesitantly stood outside Randy's locker room about to knock, but their conversation earlier scared the shit out of her. Her hand was contently rested on the door, ready for it to knock until she held back.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered turning her back to start walking away. Her head was down, ready for the tears to come crashing down her face again. She kept walking looking at nothing but the ground. She was being led to wherever her feet would take her…to the exit…the wall…to anywhere. Just not to Randy, or Sarah for that matter. She closed her eyes until bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said not making the effort to see who it was.

"Miss are you okay?" he asked making her look up at him.

Her head raised letting the guy see right through her. A girl who's had nothing all her life, who's spent hours dreaming of how it'd be when she finally could have something, or someone to show and tell everyone, who just couldn't wait to get out of lock down. Though in reality, she was just a girl no one saw, no one paid attention to, no one cared for. She always came out to be such an annoying little kid stuck in a twenty two year old body. But that's not her at all! She has so much more to her, if only someone could give her the chance to prove it. And there it was, her chance.

The guy standing before her is the answer to all the problems. He was here to save her, help her. Though, as everyone knows, life isn't just an easy ride, letting things happen easily.

Isabelle's bound to get blind and not see what's right in front of her eyes. She'd still keep on trying to push the relationship with Randy and take this new guy outta the picture. Even see!

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

She looked into his sweet baby blue eyes, feeling her heart go weak. _He has to have one of the nicest blue eyes I've ever seen._ She gulped and stepped back, thinking they were too close. "Ye-yeah I'm fine." She said as she started to talk away.

"Wait but can I get your name?" he asked grabbing her arm lightly.

Isabelle heard a door open and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Randy looking over them, not taking a minute to look away.

She smiled, "Isabelle…but you can call me Tinnie."

The guy smiled taking her hand to kiss it. "My name's Gabe."

_What an ugly-ass name. _"Oh nice name," she lied.

"Thanks," he smiled not letting go of her hand.

Randy let out a loud sigh, walking pass the two, looking back at Isabelle as he disappeared in sight.

She shook her head. "Okay well I better get going."

"Alright, I'll see you around," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Damn she's hot," he whispered.

She looked back at him, "I heard that."

"You were suppose to," he laughed shaking his head.

* * *

**Notes: **Yeah I know i havent updated in forever! And to be honest i wasnt planning on at all, but i've wrote a couple more chapters of this story a long time ago and thought to post it up for the the heck of it :) so yeahh. review please. my writing mojo has left the building so i need help on getting it back, or just letting it go all together.

**-- jhen  
**_November 5, 2006_


End file.
